microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edict of the Baron of Kremlum Sandus - Sept 26 2010
' ''Section One – Stipulations to the Constitution due to National Population: Due to the current population and the lack of availability in order to perform select duties required by the State Constitution, as Baron I hereby pass this following Section to be affirmed and active until the stipulations provided within this first Section of the Edict to be valid, rendering each successive article void and the State Constitution enacted. It is within my Constitutional right as Baron that I pass this Section of this Edict: 'Article One.' The sections in the State Constitution pertaining to the Chamber of the People, the Courts and the Government shall be regulated and stipulated by the office of the Baron until the Barony has reached a population of ten citizens. The duties provided in these sections – Sections Five, Seven and Eight of the State Constitution – shall be relocated to the office of the Baron. 'Article Two.' The Presidium of the State, pertaining to Section Six of the State Constitution, may form following a census of five citizens. The duties of such Presidium shall be intact upon the commencement of the Presidium and the duties of such a provisional Presidium shall include those included in Section Five of the State Constitution, pertaining to the Chamber of the People. 'Article Three.' Sections One, Two, Three, Four, Ten, Eleven – with the exclusion of Article 111, Clause Two, and Twelve of the State Constitution shall remain unmolested by this Edict. Signed Gaius Vibius Sörgel Publicolum Sandus I Baron of Kremlum Sandus 'Section Two – The State’s Internal and External Policy:' Due to the current state of affairs within the Barony and the World, as Baron I hereby pass this following Section to be affirmed and active until another Edict or Law be passed rendering this second Section of the Edict to be void and out of use within the State and the Government. It is within my Constitutional right as Baron that I pass this Section of this Edict: '' 'Article One. The State Administration and Government’s policy of foreign affairs and the duty of work within the Barony shall be the policy of Libera. '''1) Independence in Politics The Barony of Kremlum Sandus shall be a sovereign, independent state with correlation to the possible membership of the St.Charlian Commonwealth. All hindrances of National Sovereignty are the prerogatives of the State and the Government. The State shall be independent, reclusive, and sovereign concerning its affairs of the international community save with our relations with established allies and friends of the Barony. '2) Self-Sustenance' The Barony of Kremlum Sandus cements its tradition of socialism within the State, so as to provide for its citizens and continue in the expansion of the People’s welfare. '3) Self-Defense' In times of aggression concerning the State and of emergency, it shall be the prerogative of the State and of the People in order to defend the constitutional order and the sovereign State. In relation to the State Constitution, no standing army or militia may form in times of peace. Signed Gaius Vibius Sörgel Publicolum Sandus I Baron of Kremlum Sandus